Frogotten Past
by Pointy500
Summary: Parley is just a man that had moved to Harmonica Town for the main propose to start fresh and to leave the past in the past. It was going well until the past finally found him and now he has to decide if he should stay or run from the memories of his past once more.


**Disappointment**

_Living here in this town I found off at sea, has been nothing but magical. It's a town that you would normally only see in movies or tv shows, where everyone's being nice and charming to one another. I thought nothing could make me think about what I had left the big city for but like a cold, it came out of nowhere for me. I could have lived happily without a care in the world before this cold – I mean, this person; came walking back into my life. How am I going to ever get to wake up with a smile on my lips again when my ex is just two houses away from me? Of all the isolated islands my ex could have ended up on, why did she have to find my piece of heaven? How was it even possible? I'm sorry Harmonica Town; you might need to find a new bar owner to run this place. I don't know if I can live here with the very reason why I moved out here in the first place. I hope it doesn't end up with me having to do that and she's just like bad gas where she will just slowly go away…_

**Three Days Before**

Sitting at a bar counter, a tall man with light brunette hair and dark hazel eyes was readying a book as his left hand played with a pen between his fingers. He seemed calm and enjoying the book that was before him since he held a soft smile on his tan lips. He was by himself for a long time which wasn't something odd for this tall man to experience since he ran the local bar here in the town Harmonica Town. He is known to be sitting here with the bar unlocked and just minding his own until the bar opened at late afternoon. Many have asked why he doesn't just enjoy his time away from the bar, but all he says is that he may not look busy but he really was. Not many can understand the bar owner because even though he says he's busy, all you see him doing before store hours is sitting there in his favorite seat at the bar, with a book before him. He leaves the doors open when he's just sitting there but he hopes you understands that he won't move for you if you try to order anything from him. Many have asked him why not just lock it but he will just smile and reply that there wasn't a need to since the sign still states he's closed. That should be good enough for anyone to understand.

Don't get it wrong though, the bar owner is indeed an odd one but many still find him fun to be with and many have fallen for him after all the years he's been living here now. Some people have stated that it was hard for them to not fall for the man. He's very kind and caring even though he can have what could be stated as a twisted sense of humor with his sarcastic language. He only shows that part of him though once he feels a bit more comfortable around you but he does know who he can act like that with and who would feel uncomfortable around that kind of humor. Almost being able to read people, it's that mysteries part of him that causes most people to be attracted to him. It's well known around town that many believe that he still hasn't shown his true colors with the ten years he's been living here.

"So, is it true old man?" A voice chimed in behind the brunette that was just sitting there with a book before him at the bar. A normal person would normally look behind him but like before, the brunette kept his eyes on the book as his smile left from sight but didn't move to speck to the other that was still behind him looking slightly annoyed now. Mostly from the fact the brunette wasn't minding the new person at all that had walked into the bar. "Hey, I hate when you do that. Just answer the question already. I know that you know what I'm talking about so just- " The one specking was at that moment, cut off by the brunette.

"But I don't know what you could be talking about. Like always, you keep thinking I'm a mind reader but I am just as normal as you are Jordan, well actually. I believe I'm more normal than you will ever be so I do apologize for that. I didn't mean to confuse you." Not once looking at the other the taller of the two men, kept on reading like he was but the one he just pointed out to be known as Jordan, moved closer to the man sitting at the bar to only start yelling at the older one.

"First of all Parley, go eat a cactus! Thorns and all! Second, everyone in town believes – no! KNOWS that you're a mind reader so just own up to it already, why don't you? And third of all, I-I don't need you insulting me the way that you do! I have my older sisters for that thanks!" The young one of the two then went on about how he was just teased before even coming down to the bar by one of his four older sisters but the one named, Parley took a heavy sigh and once again interrupted Jordan without looking at the boy that was in his early teens. He asked once more, why the child was here but all he got was more attitude than an answer from the teen. "What do you mean? You know why I'm here so."

"Jordan, speak of what you need from me or I will simply tell Teresa that you were causing trouble for me." A grin grow on the taller male in the room while a cold shiver ran straight down the spin of the teen. Everyone in town knew that the woman Parley was talking about was not a woman you wanted to mess with and Jordan of all people understood this more than any other person thanks to this woman being one of his older sisters. "C-Candace wants to know if it's true that the mayor's niece is coming here to visit and if you're in charge of getting everything ready!" The younger one finally relayed the message his sister wanted to ask the bar owner. His grin shoved a small chuckle out when the boy finally spoke the message but still without looking at the teen, Parley just nodded his head and kept his eyes on the book before him. "Just tell Candace that I will be glade to take her help when she can offer it. At the moment, I got most of everything ready to get things set up so the help would be much helpful."

"SEE! How did you know she wanted to help out with the welcoming ceremony?" Finally taking his gaze off the book, he turned to look at the teen but the boy was already running out as he yelled about how Parley must be an unknown creator and all the brunette could do was roll his eyes at the sight. Regardless of how annoying the teen was just now, Parley was grateful that he was now getting help with the welcoming ceremony he was tricked into getting ready. In fact, he has gotten all the stuff he needs for the ceremony but he just needed help putting it all out and he was thinking of asking Candace to help out since he knows she wouldn't mind it. Candace is indeed a sweet woman but he never cared for her name at all. He felt like it never suited her since it just would seem a quiet girl with long ponytails, would have a name like that. She was a nice person but she was as loud as can be when she wants to be and thats pretty often. Very outgoing like two of her sisters and Jordan and wasn't scared to get dirty. Just can't see how she could be called Candace but if Parley wasn't mistaken, Candace was one of many here on the island that was named after one of her grandparents. It was said that one family did it with their child and many thought it was cute that mostly everyone in town was given names of their grandparents by the end of it. Even Jordan, if Parley wasn't mistaken again. Jordan isnt that teens real name. Its his middle name or at less the name he goes by mostly. His real name would be, Julius. Parley was glade he had moved here and wasn't born here because if he was, he was afraid that he would have had a weird name that might have not suited him as well.

**Day Before**

For some reason, Parley was barely able to pull off the party he was in charge of getting ready for the mayors wifes, cousin. Everything that could have gone wrong though, went to the extreme on the side of wrong. The tall man couldn't understand how this could have happened but thanks to this, Parley hasn't had any sleep because of this party. It's at the part now that whenever he sees the mayor himself, he can't help but glare at the man and that is what Parley is doing at the moment as he sat there with ribbons in his hands that he was making since the mayor was at the moment, walking over to the brunette. Parley couldn't help but take his gaze off the other brunette male that was coming over to him and just focus at the ribbon he was making for the chairs that where getting covered for the dining tables for the party. There was an awkward silence between the two when neither of the men said anything to one another when the mayor came walking up to Parley.

"I see that everything is finally coming together for my cousin. I'm glade and very thankful to you Parley for doing all this for my family." The mayor found himself finally stating since he felt awkward just standing there with the other man not even acknowledging him there with him. "Look how everything is just how my wife had wanted it to be now. I mean, I'm glad you were able to pull it off. I mean, I did have my doubts if I tell you the truth but you truly amazed me Parley… Glade my wife convinced me to hire you instead of someone we didn't know…"

"Save the sap for someone that cares, Gil. I'm not biting this one." Parley finally chimed in after the brunette with bright blue eyes wouldn't stop talking. "Look, Claire found out that you use to do this for a living and just had to have you do the party. I had to trick you into doing it because you told me you use to hate this stuff even though it was what you did for a living but you know my wife."

"Yeah, that should have been another reason for you to find someone else to do it. She has control issues and you seem to be the only one that can handle her with them. Gil, I'm sitting here, making handmade bows for some stupid chairs!" Parley wasn't known to ever raise his voice in any situation but these past few days have been showing a side of the tall brunette, many have never seen before. Normally calm and collective some would say about Parley but here he was, showing an annoyed face at pretty much anything that he looked at or did.

It was true on what was true with what the blue eyed male was saying though. Parley did do this for a living once but that was many years ago but he did love it back then. He just states he hates it because he's not one that likes to remember his past at all. In fact, when people ask about his past, he gives them different and weird stories that you can tell right off the bat that he's lying. For one of the reasons that is though is because of what he once did in the big cities. He was well known for his work in party planning and at that time, he thought he had met his true love back than but load and behold. He found out that the girl of his dreams just wanted to get closer to him to find out more of his own brother and ran off with said brother after taking every penny Parley had to his name. It took him a good three seasons before he was able to get over and start all over. He was grateful when he found Harmonica Town because no one knew of him and he truly felt like he'd never run into anyone from his past here on the island and it has been true for ten years now. This is the first time that he ever had to think about his past these pass ten years and with the memories running wild on him, the bossy and picky wife of the mayor, just wasn't adding into a nice mix for the man.

"Look at this though, I told Claire that you are never to do this ever again for her and she gave me her word on that. It's just; she really loves her cousin dearly so she just wants everything to go well for her visit. They havent seen one another for maybe a life time. I truly am sorry for this entire thing, Parley…" The mayor that is said to be the spitting image of the man he's named after but the hair; tried to apologize the best he could but seeing how Parley could see that the man wasn't lying and was indeed sorry for this, he knew that he was taking it out on the man when it wasn't his wife that was causing him to be in the bad mood he was in. The memories were just hitting him harder than he thought they would and it doesn't help that anything that he was doing either got changed at the last minute because Claire didn't like it or it simply didn't go smoothly with getting it done. The tall brunette was just glade that the party was finally tomorrow and he could open his bar again after and finally get a good rest.

**Present Day**

"Does Claire even know that you don't even know your cousins name? How are we supposed to write the name on the cake, like your wife wants it; if you don't even know the name?" Parley could hear the conversation the mayor and the local baker were having in the kitchen as he sat there with more bows he had to finish for the party. The bar was full of everyone that lived here on the island because the boat that was sailing in just an half hour, was reported to have the guest of honor that this party was for. Everyone was already enjoying themselves to the things you could do and even eat while they waited for the boat. The bar owner had hired hands to help keep the party going while everyone enjoyed themselves. The hired people were mostly his staff in the bar itself but a couple of locals as well like the baker herself. The baker was someone that had roots here at Harmonica Town but she too was someone to watch out for since she had a short temper so Parley got up to help cool things down.

"Phoebe, I'll go see if someone knows the child's name." Parley started but was cut off by the green haired girl before he could do anything. "You're the host and you too, don't know the brats name! What the hell's wrong with you two? Are you trying to make my life harder than it has to be?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Phoebe but I do know that my cousin normally likes to be called, Luna. I just don't know her real name because of that. Just put that on the cake. I'm sure that will be fine." Gil stated as he then heard his name being called out and excused himself to go to the person calling him. That left Phoebe with Parley in the kitchen but Phoebe went back behind the counter she was working at and went on with her work but couldn't help but notice that Parley was just standing there with a sickly face on him.

"Dear Goddess man! Are you ill? If you are, get out of the kitchen and if you aren't, still get out. I need the little space I have in this small room you call a kitchen." Phoebe then snapped her fingers at Parley because it was clear that the tall male didn't hear a word she said. Once he was back from the shock he just had, he left the room looking white as snow. It almost looked like Parley may have saw a ghost for how he was acting but once the shock completely left his system, he stood tall and tried to look for Gil once again. He had to find him but while he walked around trying desperately to look for the mayor, when he ran into another local, Parley tried to say sorry but instead. He asked her if she had seen Gil. When she stated that he might be at the dock since the boat docked early, Parley was now panicking.

"Parley, are you okay? You don't look to good…" The local woman with jet black hair stated.

"I-I'm fine, Doctor. I just need to talk to Gil.." Parley stated after before leaving the local doctor to head to the dock. The tall brunette wasn't sure what he was doing anymore or what he should be doing but right when he finally laid eyes on the islands mayor, Parley was sure he stopped breathing because right there in front of him was Claire, crying with joy as she hugged her cousin.

"…Luna."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hello everyone! I just thought I'd let everyone that managed to read all this that I simply did this all out of boredom. It has a slight plot if I find enough people wanting me to keep going with it. I thought it would be fun to make a story where most of the characters of Harmonica Town to be different than what they were in the game. I haven't fixed all the bugs in all this but like I said, I just started typing because I was bored.

Please leave a review if you like what you read so I can keep going. I would too just to see how I can finish it up xD Hope to see you all soon~


End file.
